Ghosts From The Past
by VictorianReaper
Summary: Reaper is trying to move on from his past life, he is no longer Gabriel Reyes part of Overwatch. He is now Reaper a deadly assassin of Talon, but when a mission takes him to Egypt, he comes across and old ally and someone he thought was dead. With this persons sudden appearance could the cold heart assassin rethink his new life and persona. (Reaper x Ana)


Everything seemed so long ago, how long had it been since that faithful day in the Swiss Alps. The failed take over of Overwatch that was supposed to end in his death but instead changed him forever. His talon like hands traced over the porcelain skull mask he now wore over the darkness of his face. Most thought it was a skull but he had modeled it after an owl, the messenger of death in the Mexican culture. Tracing every outline and flaw in the mask, Reaper looked at it before sliding it onto the void beneath his hood.

Currently he was onboard one of Talon's drop ships, a platoon of Talon soldiers on board as they checked and loaded weapons. _'Another mission'_ Reaper heard the voice of Gabriel inside his head, a man long gone and dead now but still he heard the voice in his head. "Ten minutes from the drop zone" a voice broke his thoughts as he looked up at the Talon soldiers getting ready. Reaper stared out a window at the hot and dry sands of Egypt. Talon was interested in something at the Temple of Anubis and was dead set on arriving there before any former Overwatch members to claim it.

Reaper rose slowly his robes falling around him as he looked over at the pale skinned sniper who was joining them, Widowmaker they called her now. They had been on a few missions together such as trying to claim Doomfists weapon but that was thwarted by Tracer and Winston. Reaper looked down at his Hellfire shotguns, one clutched in each hand, the letters RPNT etched on the them. _'Repent, ironic word for someone like you'_ the voice of Gabriel came again causing Reaper the sneer inside his mask. _'Remember your not a hero and never was one'_ the voice spoke again causing Reaper to hit the side of the drop ship and making a Talon soldier jump back some in fright.

Clicking heels caught his attention as he looked up at the tight suited sniper holding her gun on her shoulder. "Are you fit for this mission?" She asked in her drawn out French accent. Reaper growled some before huffing and adjusting himself as he looked at the Talon men watching him. He let out a grumbled 'hmph' and turned towards a door of the drop ship. The ship was lowering for landing as the soldiers readied themselves. When they felt touchdown and the doors lowered they scrambled for formations.

The ship had landed outside the large temple, stone pillars rose high in the sky before the entrance. Egyptian hieroglyphics were etched into the ancient tone as statues of the god Anubis also stood as monument to the temple. "I am going for a higher vantage point" Widowmaker spoke as she shot her grapple hook and sailed to a spot atop a temple arch. The talon soldiers were grouped and moving in single lines, covering their backs as they entered. Reaper was left standing alone as he watched everything but didn't move.

 _'You know who's home this was'_

"She is dead, we left her long ago" Reaper spoke out suddenly.

' _You wanted to go back for her, but Jack'_ the voice inside his head spoke but as soon as the name was muttered Reaper had aimed his gun and fired, a ancient pot nearby shattered into pieces, beyond repair. "Don't ever mutter his name" Reaper growled. He was talking to himself, was this what he was driven to now, had he gone completely insane. He shook it off and walked into the temple, his dark robes fluttering some in a gust of wind as he followed behind the Talon men.

"They say someone known as Ghost protects this city, no one has ever seen them hence their name" a Talon soldier spoke looking around as they made for the center of the temple. Reaper glanced around, the temple was open at the top, no roof, plenty of places for someone to hide. "What are we here for exactly, command never told us" a soldier asked.

The crack of a gun going off and the sound of a bullet casing being ejected suddenly caught Reaper's hearing. A Talon soldier grunted as he fell down breaking his formation. Another crack like thunder and another soldier down. "Sniper" a man shouted as they ran for cover. Reaper hit his back against a stone wall as he looked around for a muzzle flash or something. Another pop and another man down.

"Widow where are they can you spot the shooter" a Talon soldier radioed but it was silent. Reaper knew Widow stayed radio silent, she was probably letting them get shot at as a way of finding the shooter. Three men were already dead, finding this shooter was priority now. Reaper stared up at the high pillars and nests in the temple, trying to find something. Another pop and he saw it, a faint muzzle flash undetecable by untrained soldiers. Channeling his wraith powers the man felt his body and cells morph as his image disappeared before appearing on a high pillar near the sniper's nest.

Reaper leaped from his spot aiming his shotguns and firing a few shots. A shadow rolled from the nest to dodge and fired what seemed like a dart towards the man. It hit his cloak and became lodged in it as Reaper landed. The masked man looked up to see the figure running as he examined the dart. Raising it to his mask he could pick up the scent of a sleep toxin. "A sleep dart" he questioned before rising and giving chase.

Rounding a pillar he ran across old wood boards of temple construction. The figure he chased was fast and draped in a cloak. They ran and leapt from the boards to a roof adjacent the temple. Reaper ran and jumped as well but noticed the figure had rolled and was now aiming their rifle towards him. Reaper channeled his powers again, assuming his wraith form just as they fired, the bullet passing through his ghost like image. He landed on the roof in physical form as he ran and tackled the shooter. Rolling, he slid to a stop with his boots and turned aiming just as the other aimed at him.

The masked Talon assassin came face to face with a face and person of his past. Clutching his guns tight he looked at the aged face of a woman he thought long dead. A patch covered one eye as gray hair fell infront of her face, but the same tattoo adorned her face but to him he still saw that young woman from his past and memories.

"Ana" was the only word to leave Reaper's mouth

"Gabriel" she replied, rifle still aimed at him as the two stood apart, guns at the ready, as enemies now.


End file.
